1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generator, and in particular to a wind power generator capable of generating electricity by utilizing the wind power.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the change in global climate and the voice of environmental protection, more and more countries recognize that the energy sources in the earth are reducing and thus gradually take renewable energies into consideration for serving as primary energies in the future since they are clean, emit low greenhouse gases and belong to indigenous energy. In view of this, our government's energy policy is to gradually develop renewable energy.
Wind power generation has already been one of the options of renewable energies to be developed. The wind power is clean without generating any pollution. Further, in comparison with the traditional thermal power generation or nuclear power generation, since the source of the wind power generation is inexhaustible natural wind, it can generate power without utilizing the conversion of substances. At earlier stage, the cost of the wind power generation is too large and the thus-generated amount of electricity is insufficient. However, with the continuous progress in the technique of power generation and the set of generators made of newly developed materials, the current set of wind power generators can achieve a high efficiency. Moreover, the space occupied by the set of wind power generators is so limited that it is a cost-effective way of power generation.
Although the technique of wind power generation has already well developed to be used as a renewable energy, it is still difficult to become popular in daily life in view of the current level of the art. Since most sets of wind power generators are fixedly provided at proper sites to perform the power generation, the set of wind power generators is designed to be immobile and thus cannot be manually carried like the structure of traditional generators. Therefore, even though the wind power generation has advantage of high efficiency and no pollution, the mobility of the traditional generators still cannot be substituted.
Although the set of traditional generators has the advantage of mobility, the structure thereof is bulky and occupies a huge space. Therefore, it is necessary to utilize manpower to transport the traditional generators and thus this is still a troublesome drawback. According to the above, in order to utilize the renewable energy and give consideration to the high mobility of traditional generators, it is an important issue for those skilled in this art to overcome the above problems.